


The Song of Keid

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Astronomy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you hear in these sounds?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Keid

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Mari4212's prompt at Medie's [CoC Commentficathon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1759238.html) and also for the prompt "Mesofrontal cortex" at Where No Woman's August Drabblefest. Check out [asteroseismology.org](http://asteroseismology.org/) for the science behind this ficlet.

  
"Sweetheart, let me help you." Nyota lays her hands over her daughter's small ones and adjusts the earpieces, which aren't really as pan-species as their manufacturer claims. T'Amanda's angled eyebrows are pulled together in a Human scowl she already won't allow to reach her controlled mouth, and as Nyota lowers her hands she regards her daughter, caught between Vulcan and Terran natures, and carefully does not smile.

Instead she asks, "What do you hear in these sounds?" as she touches 'play' on the console. T'Amanda listens intently, her crinkling forehead and tilting eyebrows continuing to display her emotions as her calm mouth does not, and remains silent after Nyota knows the recording has ended, her gaze tilted towards the console.

Just when Nyota's tempted to start consciously counting seconds, T'Amanda looks up and haltingly reports, "A cycling note, Mother, an oscillation... a wind instrument? I cannot identify which kind, or hear breathing." Spock spoke extensively to T'Amanda from before her birth, in careful measured tones unlike Human 'babytalk,' and Nyota can hear his cadences echoing in hers.

She nods in agreement. "When I first heard this I thought it sounded like a flute of some kind. But it's not planet-based at all. The sound you heard was the pulsation of the star 40 Eridani, called Keid on Earth."

T'Amanda's mouth melts out of its tight control, falling open in astonishment. "The Sun of Vulcan," she murmurs, voice hushed as she speaks of the world lost years before her birth. "The star makes music?"

"The stars sing," Nyota confirms, and smiles at her daughter's awestruck face. Their family's Vulcan healer might fret over the development of T'Amanda's mesiofrontal cortex under the influence of Human emotion, but Spock is the one who first introduced Nyota to the music of the stars, and she can't wait to describe to him their daughter's look of wonder.


End file.
